


标题是不可能写标题的

by Nicasio



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicasio/pseuds/Nicasio
Summary: 一个醉酒梗的三轮车
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Zed
Kudos: 14





	标题是不可能写标题的

**Author's Note:**

> *劫凯向  
> *非常，非常ooc，但我自己很爽  
> *这篇就是为了我自己爽（？

“够了，他不能再喝了。”劫二话不说站起来，双手往桌面上一撑，替凯隐挡下了阿卡丽递来的酒杯，“你打算把他灌醉吗？”

“——劫！他才刚喝了一瓶，要是他这就喝醉，那他岂不连霏的酒量都不如。”阿卡丽的眉毛拧在一起，恨恨地看着替凯隐挡酒的劫，直到劫将那杯酒一饮而尽，她才漫不经心地挥手、坐回她的位子：“你不能一直替他的，劫。偶尔喝点酒对他没有什么坏处。”年轻的女忍把手往膝盖上一撑，话里带着些酸溜溜的味道，转而去骚扰她的同僚。

“劫大师。”凯隐把腮帮子鼓了起来，就像是一只愤怒的仓鼠，“我不是小孩子了，这种事情——我才不会那么容易喝醉。”

他把双手搁在劫的大腿上，一些清酒让他的胆子大了起来：带着酒香的气息落在劫脸侧，他探身凑近，连他的耳尖也烧得通红。劫几乎不需要怎么推断，“你已经喝多了。凯隐。”

倒也难怪。影流的训练任务繁重且辛苦，向来没什么时间用来喝酒闲谈。偶有弟子私下交换从集市上买来的酒液，但凯隐一向独来独往，这种事情自然也就与他无关了。一直以来他都没有什么机会教凯隐喝酒——至少他该教教他如何推拒，那样的话他就不那么容易上阿卡丽的当了：这个均衡的丫头已经给凯隐灌了一整瓶酒，度数不高，但也够凯隐受的了，可他却一点不懂得拒绝。

劫拿过凯隐放在嘴边的酒杯，顺便在他的头上拍上一下。“别给他倒酒了。”劫看着居心叵测的奈久里，无奈地叹了口气，“他的酒我替他喝。”

“师父...”

凯隐轻声唤他，声音不像他平日里的那么锋芒毕露了。他的脑袋搁在劫肩上，好奇地从蒲团上撑起身体，越过来看着他的师兄，“劫大师能喝多少？”

奈久里觉得自己要是说真话，他可能会被当场送走——劫也不太能喝，但他觉得劫大师会不想让均衡的人知道这件事情，于是他斟酌一番，回了个模糊的答案：“还行吧。比你厉害就是了。”

阿卡丽咯咯地笑出了声，她抬起手中的酒瓶向他致意，“来划拳怎么样！凯隐，你可不能怕这个——”

“师父。”凯隐恳求着，急切地要在他尊敬的师长面前表现自己，他想要的只是一个许可——他觉得自己还能喝，至少决不能和均衡的人示弱。“让我去吧，我会给她个教训的！”

“我替他。”

劫二话不说就把凯隐摁了回去。不过片刻他又缠了上来，蹭在劫的身上。于是劫抱住他的腰，任由他靠着。

——他的门徒喝醉了。劫给自己找了个合适的理由，去触碰这具灼热的身体。

然而，在一晚上的惨败之后，剩下的、几乎所有的酒都进了劫的肚子——这也成功让伟大的影流之主先一步趴在了桌上。在事情变得不可收拾之前，看不下去的慎拽着阿卡丽的辫子把她拖了下来，“我们该走了，除非你打算留在影流过夜。”

阿卡丽显然也喝的有点多。她抱着霏喃喃自语，后者则一副苦恼的样子。

好不容易送走了均衡的访客，奈久里看着一片烂摊子，甚至不知道从哪里开始收拾。“凯隐，”他说，“你要是还醒着的话，就去把劫带回房间。我要打扫一下卫生。”

凯隐点了点头，将劫的胳膊搭在他肩上。他虽然有些醉，但后半段有劫拦着，他也没有再去碰酒，现在倒是清醒了不少，不满地抱怨着：“阿卡丽可真能喝...”

一步一挪地回到了房间，他扶着意识模糊的劫在床边坐下。一边扶着劫的肩膀，一边替劫解下繁琐的衣物：披肩，盔甲，腰带...都是些他因为觉得麻烦和累赘而不穿的东西，劫却那么喜欢把自己裹得严严实实。那样不近人情。

“劫大师。”他终于卸干净劫上半身的衣物，试探着叫了叫劫的名字，“您能听到我说话吗？”

劫没有回应。他看上去晕晕乎乎的，宽大的手掌在凯隐的脸上抚摸。

“劫大师，”凯隐鼓起了勇气：劫如果不知道的话，他说什么都可以吧，“...我、我喜欢您。”

劫的眼睛转向他这边来，似乎在考虑他话里的意味。但就算他真的能听到又如何呢？明天他醒来的时候就会忘记一切，除去一些宿醉的头疼，他不会记得他的门徒所说的任何一句话的。

凯隐停滞了一会儿，转而去解劫的裤子。他有些低落，却又起了些坏心的想法，用拉亚斯特的话来说，“趁人之危”。暗裔武器没有放过每一个挖苦凯隐的机会：“如果劫明天记得这事儿，你就完了，凯隐。”

“闭嘴。”

他跪在床边、脱下劫的内裤，虔诚地、带着一些胆怯地亲吻着劫的阴茎。凯隐等待着劫的反应，但他抬头所看到的只是一片阴影罢了，劫的神色暗淡，让他捉摸不透。

反正他不会记得的。

怀抱着这样的想法，凯隐将劫的东西含进嘴里，用他的舌头去舔舐、吮吸，抿过前端之后一次又一次地深入，收着牙齿小心翼翼地吞咽下去。他用柔软湿润的舌尖裹着，让对方侵犯的更深，想尽办法地讨好他的师父。——他是如此贪婪地感受着劫的阳具逐渐硬挺，将他的口腔填满，占据里面的空间，甚至抵入他的喉咙。

凯隐的技巧并不熟练，对他来说，很多事情仅仅源于其他弟子的闲谈和吹嘘，但道听途说在实际应用上并不能帮上什么忙。他只是有些机械地重复着他的动作，含不住的口水便沿着他的嘴角滴落，在他赤裸的身上留下水渍。

“我从没想过你会如此淫荡…凯隐。”正全神贯注的时候，劫的声音从他头上飘来，他的动作便猛地凝滞，似乎有弗雷尔卓德的臻冰抵在他后颈。他吐出劫的阴茎，意识到劫就直勾勾地看着他，甚至可能已经“欣赏”了好一会儿了。

“师父...”凯隐的声音带着一些求饶的意味，他本以为喝醉了的劫只会沉沉睡去，“我本来没打算这样的，我只是...”

“你还有什么好解释的。”凯隐的嘴角垂着透明的液体，红着眼角跪在他胯间，一副可怜兮兮、手足无措的样子。劫挺了挺腰，硬着的阳具便戳在凯隐脸上，“这可是你挑起来的，别后悔。”

他坐起身，拽住凯隐的胳膊将他甩在床上。他不打算征求凯隐的意见了：酒和他不知后果的挑逗，他年轻的门徒迟早会后悔不及。他根本没弄清楚他在做什么，也没明白他所挑起的欲念究竟意味着什么——不知天高地厚的小子。

凯隐的后背和床板结结实实地来了一下，让他痛得缩起身体。尚且没缓过劲儿来，劫就已经欺身压上，摁住他的双手、强迫他向他袒露弱点，毫不客气地亲吻着他的脖子。

“您喝醉了，大师...”

与其说这是亲吻，不如说是撕咬更合适些。凯隐觉得他的皮肉都要被扯下来了，便下意识地低着声音，像吐信子的毒蛇那样发出嘶嘶的、示威似的声音，“您喝醉了。”

“闭嘴，服从。”劫的声音不容置疑，他松嘴放开凯隐的脖子——那里留下了一排渗着血的牙印，但劫现在根本无心顾及对方的感受。他把凯隐的腰上的绳子解开，剥开那些碍事的盔甲。

劫是在生气吗？凯隐蹬了蹬腿，配合地把自己的裤子踢开。是因为他未经允许的口交让劫愤怒了，还是只因为他喝醉了？

凯隐想不出答案。他只是慌忙将被子往身上拽了拽，徒劳的想要掩盖已经硬挺的腿间。但早都被劫纳入眼底，于是他居高临下地开口质问：“这就是我'最好的'门徒？”

劫的手放在他的胯间揉搓，内裤上早就湿成一片，年轻人的身体经不住逗弄，如此更是一发不可收拾。劫俯身亲吻他的嘴唇上的伤疤——凯隐的身体刻着那些无法抹去的痕迹：来自训练或来自战斗，还有拉亚斯特的一遍遍侵蚀所形成的扭曲的伤疤。

“不是的、师父...”凯隐找不出理由，手指攥着被角，慌张得语无伦次。“对不起，劫大师，对不起。”

“我也喜欢你。”劫先他一步刺破了那层薄膜，凯隐张开的嘴说不出零零碎碎的词句了，眼睛里的金色也变得柔软，像是百花的酿蜜。劫的手在他的身体上滑过，抚摸着男孩精壮的身躯，漂亮的肌肉里含着暗裔的力量，却为他的动作红透了脸，举手投足间期盼着他的触碰。

“你知道我要做什么，是吗？”劫将凯隐的腿抬起来，用拇指蹭着他膝弯的软肉。

凯隐往后缩了缩，但床就这么大，他又能跑到哪里去呢？更何况他的腿还在对方手里，而劫的性器就抵在他腿根，因为他的晃动而在臀间蹭过。

劫只做了最简单的开拓，然后便按着他，将阴茎推进他的身体。凯隐张着腿躺在他身下，他不好受——双腿被人掰开，让他几乎没有挣扎的可能，只是徒劳地将手推在劫的肩上，软着声音恳求对方停下…但他倒不真的是这样希望。所幸劫也并没有将他的要求纳入考虑，他剥夺了他所有的选择，让他只能忍耐那些疼痛，由着男人的阳具拓开他的身体，任人摆布。

劫的身上还带着酒精的味道，勾着他沉醉与放纵，为仅仅一夜的欢愉。如果等他醒来便不复存在了，那这样的片刻又是否出自劫的本心——凯隐想是否醉酒的其实是他，雌伏在劫的掌控之下，沉浸在一场不该有的梦中。

“您真的不适合喝酒。”凯隐将手放下，转而攥着枕头的一角，缺乏经验的身体根本无法忍受这样的开拓，很深、很胀...入侵艰难而疼痛，紧涩的穴借着润滑用的药膏，勉强容纳下男人的巨物。

“乖孩子。”

“师父...” 凯隐有些难为情地移开视线，又将腿分开更多，以便对方的动作。疼痛稍微缓解了之后，他用双手扶着爱人的肩膀，轻声喘息，索取、亲吻，试图夺回他的主动权，勾得劫低头来与他唇齿缠绵。

他想要。更多。

他晃动着腰肢，无声地催促着劫的动作。

劫的手摸上凯隐的前胸。擅长取人性命的手掌撩拨着他的乳尖，手指捏着它拉扯、扭转，看着那儿的凸起红肿挺立起来。像是成熟而待人采颉的果实。

“呃啊、劫...” 凯隐动了动腰，穴肉含着他的阳具，随着他的抚摸，有一下没一下地收缩着。

劫放开他的腿，双手抵在他脑袋旁边，狠狠顶撞了几下，随后将他翻身压住，从背后把住他的腰肢，毫不客气地顶了进去，初经人事的穴腔被人顶开侵犯，引得青年一阵阵颤抖。

凯隐伏在床上，双手紧紧攥着床单。劫把他的腿分开压在两侧，手掌拿在他的腰窝，一次次拓开他的身体，一次次侵犯到更深的地方。凯隐仰着头，配合着劫的动作，耳尖后颈烧得一片通红，他的脸埋在枕头里，模糊地唤着对方的名字。

劫的动作和温柔毫不沾边。他每一次都顶进更深处，凸起的青筋碾平他体内的褶皱，压着他的腺体来回顶撞。他绷紧腰身，一些柔软的声音从喉部溢出，酒精在体内中流淌，本能的欲念点燃了暗裔的血，他的左手像是被烧灼了一般疼痛，皮肤破裂、暗裔的甲壳便沿着血液生长，一直蔓至脸庞，吞噬掉金色的眼瞳。

“劫——”

他太过动情，以至于忘记了他应当束缚的力量。

锋利的甲壳划破了劫的手，血液霎时便流了下来。劫的动作因此而停滞，凯隐低喘着回过头，只觉得劫的脸色阴沉的可怕。

“我说过...别用你的暗裔来对付我。”

“我不是故意...”

“我警告过你。”劫的声音冷清而威严，他捉住凯隐的脸颊，手指陷入皮肉之中。

劫唤出了影子。暗影形成的人形摁住凯隐，纠缠着他的头发，掌控他的肩膀，把他狠狠地闷在棉花枕头里。

那些影分身应当是为战斗而塑造的，于是它们的手掌上带有利爪，划破了凯隐的皮肤。魔法凝成利刃，钉穿他暗裔的手掌，血液便沿着刀刃上的血槽涌出浸透了床单。

凯隐试着挣扎和反抗，窒息的痛苦让他拼尽全力，可他的四肢都牢牢地被劫掌控：他越是挣扎，那些锋利的阴影就在他身上留下越多的伤痕。而劫就这样的姿势，大开大合地挺入他的身体，无视着凯隐的挣扎，将他的身子操开，仿佛要将他铭刻。直到凯隐的反抗变得越来越微弱，才允许影分身将他放开。

他拽着凯隐的辫子用力拉扯，看着他大口摄取着空气。“我不想见到拉亚斯特。我曾经派你去诺克萨斯是为了摧毁他...而你却违背了我的命令。”

“是…大师…”

凯隐的声音里带着哭腔。

左手上的匕首被影分身拔出，抵在他的肩上，凯隐能感到刀刃靠在皮肤上，还有温热的血从上面流下。暗裔的恢复力已经开始重构那里的伤口，血液止住，但疼痛仍是如此新鲜。

“不要…” 凯隐摇头，而劫根本没有停下的的意思。这根本就不是爱侣之间的情事，他的师父…他奸污了他，而他却没有反抗的能力：完全是他自己送上门的，他点燃了火焰，现在他要自食其果。

他收紧后穴，试图排斥劫的东西，试图阻拦他的动作。但这仅仅让他更加明显地感受到劫的侵犯罢了：每一根凸起的血管，硕大的前端，是如何一次次碾过他敏感的肠壁，是如何让他疼痛却又欢愉，如何让他难以自持，如何使他分崩离析。

下流的妓子。

拉亚斯特幽幽地抱怨了一句。

对方的动作毫不留情，每次抽出的时候带着外翻的肠肉，被人操弄的地方传来痛楚，他觉得他接下来的几天都不会好过了——凯隐迷糊地想着。他的双手在影分身的钳制下无意义地抓挠着床单，劫的囊袋因为动作而晃动着、撞在他的臀部，淫靡的声音便在凯隐耳边浮动，烧灼他的身体。

劫把控制凯隐的事情交给了影分身，他便能空出手来，摸着凯隐的腿根，每一下都像是有电流触碰，让凯隐像是痉挛一样抖动。

“劫大师、劫——”他仰起头，口中溢出一些委屈的央求。凯隐的眼里含着泪水，随着劫的动作一下下落在床单上，晕开深色的痕迹，他只顾得声音嘶哑地恳求，“不要，求您…”

影分身拎着他的辫子，把他从床上拽了起来。阴影凝成纯黑色的臂刃，缓缓靠近凯隐的脖子，“…拿开它！…” 他的瞳孔因恐惧而缩小：现在那刀刃靠在他的锁骨上，在他的注视下，切开那里的皮肤。凯隐的双手都被影子困住了，动弹不得，而劫的阴茎顶着他的屁股，对他的处境和央求熟视无睹。

影分身的盔甲在他的身上留下更多擦伤，血液混着其他的液体浸湿了床单，劫终于抬起头来，指挥影子放开他的头发，任由他跌回床上，打量着凯隐红透了的脸。

“看看你自己，你想让我停下吗。”劫的手摸上凯隐挺着的性器，轻轻掐了一下，那儿正可怜地流着透明的液体，“你喜欢被这样对待吗？”

“我不是…”

凯隐趴在床单上喘息了一会儿，影子终于把他放开了，他的双手就像是失去了知觉一样。但他的性器硬着，兴奋着、一下下戳在浸了血的床上。

“不要、不要…”

劫掌控着他的身体，俯身去啃咬他的后颈，蹂躏着他。他绞着他的阴茎，把自己的弱点悉数暴露，任由上位者凌辱。

劫每一次都正碾在他敏感的地方，而劫的手则狠狠抽在他屁股上，留下红色的痕迹。突如其来的疼痛让凯隐挺着身子颤了一下，把精液射在了床单上，然后柔软的腰肢便伏在了床上，像是脱力了一样。

“看看你。”劫在他耳边咋舌，凯隐受惊地想要躲避，他红透了的脸上挂着泪痕。对方掰着他的脸，撬开他的齿缝，把手指塞进去、搅弄着他的舌头，直到口水濡湿了整个手掌才肯罢休。

劫狠狠挺了几下，凯隐刚刚高潮的身体灼热而缠绵，温柔地将他包裹，勾他流连。——可这对凯隐来说就太过火了，一切都过于敏感，他根本无法阻止，口中只能发出那些让他羞愧的呻吟。劫在凯隐的哭腔里射了进去，用温热的体液将他填满，用最原始的方式宣誓主权。

劫把他翻过来的时候，凯隐正抱住一团被子，咬着嘴唇，有一下没一下地啜泣。

“别哭了。”劫亲吻他的额头，然后是眼睑、鼻尖和下颌，他把他纳入怀里，抚摸他沾着血和污秽的头发，“你做的很好。”

凯隐眨了眨眼睛，劫的口中还有酒的味道。他能感到劫的重量逐渐压在自己身上——劫累了，酒精和性事让他疲倦。

他摸着自己的下腹，那儿微微鼓起了些，满满地填着劫的东西。在等待他的体力稍微恢复一些后，凯隐用手撑着，把自己扶起来，好让劫的性器退出来——带着黏着的液体，沿着他的大腿滑落。

他为此又红了脸，慌忙用手拢住腿上的淫靡。拉亚斯特在意识领域里翻了个白眼。

劫醒来的时候，他裸着、躺在自己的床上。他的房间和以前一样，干净整洁，没有任何变化…头很痛，劫记得自己喝了很多酒，阿卡丽...

后来发生了什么？劫看着自己的手上有一块纱布，他打开来看，底下的伤口已经结痂。

他在午饭时间见到了凯隐。他拿着自己的饭菜，一瘸一拐地坐在了没有人的角落里，还反常地穿了一件薄外套，领口和袖口露出纱布的边缘。

劫坐在他旁边的时候，凯隐显然愣了愣神。但他随即又掩住了他的表情，恭恭敬敬地向他问好，“…劫大师。”

“你是怎么弄的？”劫拿住凯隐的手腕。挽起袖子看着地下包扎用的纱布。

劫意识到凯隐脸红了。

凯隐快速抽回了手，垂下眼眸、不敢和他的师父对视，半天才支支吾吾地回答：“昨天…昨天晚上我和阿卡丽打了一架。”

劫没再说话，只是看着凯隐快速扒完了他面前的饭菜，气氛安静得让人害怕。在凯隐匆匆告辞准备起身的前一刻，他扶住了凯隐的肩膀。

“我也喜欢你。”

劫的声音如此让人安心，随后他感到被人抱住，靠进劫的怀里，还有一个落在眉心的亲吻。


End file.
